The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly, to footwear having a heel and a footbed. Typically such footwear includes an outsole, an insole, and an upper. When constructing this type of footwear, the upper is drawn over a last and attached to an insole using adhesive, tacks, and/or stitching. An outsole is attached to the joined upper and insole using adhesive and/or stitching. A rigid shank is attached to the outsole to provide the footwear with stiffness between a heel portion of the outsole and a forward portion of the outsole that contacts the ground during use. A heel is attached to the outsole, usually with fasteners. Various other components such as a liner may also be attached to the shoe. Although this conventional construction provides rigid support for a wearer's foot, the construction does not absorb impact and the footwear may become uncomfortable after extended wear.
Athletic shoes are typically constructed using other techniques. In one technique, an upper is stretched over a last and attached to a foundation so the upper retains its shape. A sole is attached to the upper and foundation using conventional techniques such as vulcanization. In some athletic shoes, an engineered insole is inserted into the shoe so it rests on top of the foundation. Conventional athletic shoe insoles may be constructed of one or more types of foam providing soft areas for shock absorption and firm arms for support. For example, in some shoes, portions of the insoles intended to lie under an arch of a wearer are made from materials having greater resistance to compression so they support the arch. Other portions of the insoles such as those intended to lie under a heel of the wearer may be made with greater shock absorption. Still other portions of the insoles such as those intended to lie under metatarsal heads of the wearer may be provided with greater flexibility or cooling features. Although these insoles work well in athletic shoes, providing these features to heeled footwear such as high heel women's shoes, boots, and sandals has proven difficult without increasing complexity, weight, and/or cost of constructing the footwear.